Culpabilité
by Gen' V
Summary: Titre assez révélateur... Stalker 4.24 et ses conséquences, du point de vue de Scotty.


Et si nous avions eu le post Stalker? Juste après le 4.24 et bien sûr avant le 5.01... Petit OS du point de vue de Scotty.

* * *

**Culpabilité**

Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai beau revoir la scène des dizaines de fois dans ma tête, je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela a pu se produire ? Ma co-équipière, celle que je considère comme une véritable amie, est dans ce bloc opératoire. Le suspect de l'affaire en cours a tiré sur mon boss, lors de cette prise d'otages. Et maintenant, elle aussi en a été victime. Je lui ai dit de s'éloigner le plus possible du miroir et de le forcer à se placer devant pour que je puisse l'atteindre lui. Elle m'a écouté, mais il y a une chose qui n'a pas marché. Pour pouvoir voir où ils se situaient j'ai dû briser la vitre sans teint. C'est donc à ce moment que Lilly a pu être touchée ? Non ! Pourtant j'ai le sentiment horrible que toutes mes hypothèses me ramènent à cette fin. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tirer sur elle, et j'ai bien entendu 2 tirs, les miens. Autrement dit j'ai tiré sur elle ! D'un seul coup je sens comme une envie de hurler me prendre. Il faut que je sorte. Chose que je fais. Je sors, je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent à la terrasse de l'hôpital et respire enfin une bouffée d'air qui me fait me sentir mieux.

Quelques temps plus tard, je ne saurais dire combien de temps exactement, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois que Vera est là. Il sourit. Elle est tirée d'affaires. Pas besoin de me le dire, je souris à mon tour. Il me regarde.

- Je n'ai même pas parlé, dit Vera.

- Si c'était de mauvaises nouvelles, tu n'aurais pas cette tête, fis-je en souriant.

- Le doc dit que fort heureusement, la balle n'a touché aucune fonction vitale, mais elle a perdu énormément de sang.

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle est en vie que j'en oublie ce que mon collègue me dit. Il doit l'avoir remarqué car il me fixe avec son petit sourire habituel. Je réussis à bredouiller un mot d'excuse. Il me répète donc sa question. Il veut savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- D'après toi, c'est l'affaire… la prise d'otages…

- Lilly, continua t'il.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu me faisais de la peine tout seul à faire les cents pas…

- Franchement tu t'imagines trop de choses Vera. Je… Ecoutes… As-tu déjà vécu une situation…

- Fallait pas t'engager dans la police si tu ne supportes pas ça ! Voyant ma tête, il s'arrêta dans son élan. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a retrouvé 2 douilles, les miennes… et pas de…

- Arrêtes, te tracasses pas avec ça, Scott ! Pas maintenant.

- J'ai tiré sur elle ! Hurlé-je

- Tu quoi ! S'exclama t'il.

- Je n'y voyais rien, commencé-je les larmes aux yeux. Je lui avais dit de s'éloigner le plus possible de la vitre et de le forcer à se placer devant. Elle l'a fait, mais…

- Scotty, attends ! Tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement ! Il y avait un gros risque, elle devait le savoir. Elle l'a pris. Et je pense qu'elle a assez confiance en toi pour croire que jamais tu ne le ferais en temps normal.

On décide de renter. Sur le chemin on croise Stillman qui nous dit que les visites étant finies, on reviendrait le lendemain. Il l'avait vu, elle était en salle de réveil et dormait. Il me regarde en disant ces paroles, je baisse les yeux, il le remarque, mais ne me dit rien. Juste avant qu'on ne se quitte, il m'informe que si j'avais envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, il garderait son portable ouvert. Je lui réponds que ce n'était pas la peine. Il me regarde avec son air compatissant et autoritaire à la fois. Donc je suis forcé d'acquiescer.

Après une nuit assez mouvementée, je me lève et m'apprête à me rendre au central quand la sonnette retentit. C'était Stillman, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma tête. Mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il me demande de m'asseoir, il doit me parler. Je comprends et obéis donc.

- Chef, pas besoin de me le dire, je sais. Une enquête interne va être ouverte, fis-je penaud.

- Scotty, sachez que je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez l'exacte vérité sur les faits. Même si je sais que vous l'avez déjà dite la vérité.

Je lui raconte donc tout. A la fin, il me réconforte et me dit qu'il me soutient. Il me donne ma journée, et me conseille d'aller la voir, car il ne fallait pas que je culpabilise et que plus tôt je l'aurais vu, mieux je me sentirais.

Ca fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis dans ma voiture. Je suis garé sur le parking de l'hôpital; et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Comment va t'elle m'accueillir ? Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle soit en colère ! Je me dirige vers l'entrée et fais 2 pas en arrière. Je viens les mains vides. Je décide donc de faire un rapide tour de quartier et opte pour des chocolats que j'achètent dans une pâtisserie. De retour devant l'hôpital je rentre donc et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je toque à la porte et l'entends répondre. Je passe le seuil et referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait un rapide baiser sur le front. Je sens son étonnement et lui donne la boîte de chocolats avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- Alors ? Commencé-je. Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus, répond-elle avec un sourire.

- Lil, je…

- Scotty, non ! Tu as fait ce que tu te devais de faire. J'aurais fait pareil. C'est la faute à pas de chance. On a pas calculé que…

- Lilly, je ne voyais pas ce que je faisais, il y a eu 2 tirs… Pas un de plus. Et une balle t'a…

- Il a…

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, donc ne mens pas. Mais saches que je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais…

Une boule à la gorge me force à m'arrêter. On se regarde, et elle me dit une phrase qui me réconforte instantanément.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, car tu n'as commis aucune erreur, Scotty. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autres choses et je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe pour… Enfin…

Je la regarde avec gratitude, et la remercie. Je comprends aussi qu'elle fait allusion à sa mère, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon sentiment de culpabilité. Il faut cependant que je trouve une réponse à sa question.

- Je dois t'avouer, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y pencher, mais je veux bien faire le nécessaire et te ramener les papiers à signer.

Elle me regarde avec reconnaissance, et un sourire éclaire son visage. Je le lui rends et lui dit de m'excuser, je la laisse se reposer, et lui promets de revenir la voir.

Nous sommes à la veille de son retour parmi nous. Et il y a comme une effervescence au central qu'il n'y a pas en temps normal. Stillman tourne en rond, il ne sait pas comment l'accueillir, il pense qu'elle revient trop tôt. Je lui ai dit que lorsque j'avais demandé à Lilly si elle se sentait prête à reprendre, le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé m'a donc conseillé de ne pas insister sur sa capacité à reprendre le travail. Enfin, nous n'avons pas longtemps à attendre. Demain matin on verra donc comment se passe la rentrée de Lilly. Mais je suis comme le boss, je pense aussi que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour elle. J'ai moi- même du mal à me retrouver dans cette salle d'interrogatoire où à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je la vois étendue, son sang laissant une trace sur le mur. A chaque fois la culpabilité refait surface.


End file.
